We fight to the end
by Miss Wong
Summary: One-shoots independientes sobre Jace, Alec e Isabelle. Relatando momentos de su infancia, la forma en la que se conocieron, y como llegaron a ser inseparables.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, mi mejor amiga por siempre.

**Summary:** One-shoots independientes sobre Jace, Alec e Isabelle. Relatando momentos de su infancia, la forma en la que se conocieron, y como llegaron a ser inseparables.

**Nota:** Para mi esposa hermosa Liz, que la amo demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>We fight to the end.<strong>

****Uno:**  
><strong>When a heart breaks.

_«__Cuando un cristal o un plato se rompe, genera sonido de algo rompiéndose. Cuando una ventana se hace añicos, la pata de una mesa se rompe, o se cae un cuadro de la pared hace ruido. Pero cuando tu corazón se rompe, el silencio es total. Es algo tan importante que piensas que su ruptura hará tal ruido que se oirá en todo el mundo, o sonará como un gong o un timbre. Pero simplemente hay silencio y entonces es cuando desearías que hubiese algún sonido que distrajese tu dolor. _

_Sí, lo hay. Es interno. Es un grito y nadie puede oirlo, solo tú. Es tan alto que tus oídos pitan y tu cabeza duele. Es tan salvaje, como una herida abierta expuesta a agua marina (salada), pero cuando realmente se rompe, solo se oye el silencio. Gritas en tu interior, pero nadie puede oirlo...»_

—Cecilia Ahern, P.S I love you.

— o —

**I.**

7 de marzo, Instituto, New York.

—Ven, por aquí.

La voz de Maryse Lightwood era suave, pero ligeramente temblorosa. Miraba atentamente a su pequeño acompañante, estudiando cada facción y reacción de su angelical rostro. Entró al vestíbulo del Instituto, y apoyó el equipaje que había traído junto a la puerta, cerca de una pequeña mesa de decoración que contenía unas bellas y hermosas orquídeas.

Jace, el pequeño Jace Wayland, con su cabello rubio y despeinado, su cuerpo delgado pero alto, y su soldadito fuertemente aferrado a su mano, suspiró. Era extraño estar en un lugar nuevo con gente desconocida. Pero como Maryse y Robert decían ser amigos de su padre, suponía que estaría en buenas manos.

Pero realmente le daba igual. No tenía demasiadas ganas de seguir viviendo. No luego de haber visto morir a su padre. ¿Porqué no podía ser como un niño normal? Se preguntaba, ¿no se supone que los niños de 12 años deben ser inocentes, reír, y no saber nada de la vida? Pues Jace no podía tener ese privilegio. Él había presenciado una muerte. Y no cualquier muerte, sino la de su propio padre. Su inocencia, con la más suave y ligera delicadeza, se había ido al carajo.

Maryse caminó hacia quedar frente a Jace, en el momento en el que Hodge entró al vestíbulo junto con Robert.

Ella sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rubio.

—Bueno, Jace, él es Hodge, nuestro tutor. Él te ayudará en todo lo que necesites, y podrás hablar con él si tienes algún problema. Y él es Robert, aunque ya lo conoces.

Jace no contestó, ni asintió, ni hizo nada excepto apretar con fuerza el soldadito de metal que llevaba aferrado a su mano derecha. Maryse lo podía notar porque sus nudillos estaban blancos. Casi transparentes.

Maryse le echó una mirada a Robert, pidiéndole ayuda.

Éste se acercó a Jace con una sonrisa.

—Hey, Jace, ¿quieres conocer el lugar? Ven, te llevaré a conocer tu habitación. Te gustará.

Robert comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, y Jace supuso que tenía que seguirlo. Apretó más fuerte —si eso era posible— su soldadito de metal, y no lo soltó en ningún instante. Ni cuando le mostró el invernadero (el cual le causó demasiada nostalgia, el aroma le recordaba a casa), ni en su habitación, ni en la sala de armas (tal vez prestó más atención allí, ya que le gustaban las armas), ni en el baño, ni en la cocina.

Execpto, tal vez, en la biblioteca.

Cuando Robert abrió sus grandes puertas, sonrió abiertamente.

—Te dije que no, Isabelle —una voz masculina, infantil pero autoritaria, resonó dentro de la gran sala, la cual estaba repleta de libros—. Hodge se enojará si tomas ese libro.

Esta vez, fue una voz femenina la que habló.

—¡Solo quiero echarle un vistazo, Alec!

Robert aclaró un poco la garganta.

Alec e Isabelle Lightwood se giraron para ver de donde provenía ese sonido. Isabelle se bajó de inmediato del sofa en el cual estaba parada, mientras que los ojos de Alec se dirigieron al pequeño rubio que acompañaba a su padre.

Alec parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Jace se la devolvió, pero no le sonrió.

—Chicos, les presento a Jace. Recuerdan que les hable de él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Robert.

Isabelle asintió, al igual que Alec.

—Bien. Ha llegado hoy. Los dejaré para que se conozcan. Sean amables.

Robert palmeó el hombro de Jace con delicadeza y ternura, y cerró las puertas de la biblioteca, dejando a los tres niños a solas. Al principio un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar. Alec miraba a Jace con... ¿cariño? Y tal vez algo de pena. Papá y mamá les habían dicho que el hijo de un viejo amigo vendría a vivir con ellos, pues este había muerto.

Isabelle fue la primera en romper el silencio. Tal vez porque era más extrovertida que Alec, quien no sabía realmente que decir. Ella se acercó a Jace, con la cabeza en alto mientras su lago cabello negro como el carbón se agitaba en cada paso que daba. Alec no se acercó, aún estaba algo shockeado por la situación. O tal vez por ese par de ojos color miel que lo observaban.

—Hola, soy Isabelle —habló la pequeña de 11 años, mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

Jace no contestó. Isabelle frunció el ceño.

—¿Porqué no hablas? —inquirió—. ¿Eres mudo?

—Izzy —advirtió Alec, hablando al fin, y acercándose a ella—. No seas mal educada. Yo... eh, soy Alec.

Jace no contestó.

Isabelle lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada al soldado que tenía Jace en la mano. Y vió la forma en que lo apretaba, con fuerza. Se preguntó porqué no le sangraban los nudillos.

_¿Está asustado?_, se preguntó.

La niña lo volvió a mirar.

—¿Jace es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó.

Jace negó con la cabeza, y habló al fin:

—Es Jonathan Christoper.

A Alec le sorprendió la forma en la que Jace habló. Con seriedad, con madurez, realmente no parecía un niño de 12 años, tan serio y frío. Distante, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Y en cierto modo lo compadecía, pues papá le había hablado sobre lo que había sucedido con él. Había visto morir a su padre.

Isabelle sonrió, feliz de que al fin haya dicho algo.

—Ya veo. Es un apodo. Me gusta. Puedes decirme Izzy, aunque también me gusta Isabelle —la niña dirigió inconcientemente su mirada hacia el cuello del rubio, y levantó las cejas, sorprendida de encontrar una marca—. ¡Oh, has recibido ya tus marcas! ¿Cuando te las hicieron? ¡Yo no puedo esperar a recibir las mías!

Alec sintió envidia de Isabelle en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía sacar un tema de conversación tan rápido y él, que moría por hablarle, no sabía que decir?

Jace suspiró. ¿A caso se estaba cansando de lo insistente que era Isabelle?

—A los 9.

Alec se sorprendió, e Isabelle hizo un ruido de horror.

—¿Te... te hicieron tus marcas a los 9? —preguntó Alec—. Pero todos lo cazadores de sombras reciben sus marcas a los 12 años.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo las recibí antes.

Isabelle no contestó, y Alec menos. Se quedaron callados unos momentos, sin saber realmente que decir. Isabelle estaba algo molesta, ya que había sido de lo más dulce con el niño y éste ni siquiera le había dicho _«bonito cabello»,_ ni le había sonreído. Alec, por otra parte, se encontraba preocupado y no quería presionarlo. Parecía esa clase de niños solitarios que no solían relacionarse con nadie.

—Bien —contestó la niña con algo de indiferencia—. Iré a jugar con mis muñecas.

_No, no, no Isabelle, no me dejes aquí con él a solas. Por favor,_ pensaba Alec con desesperación.

Acto seguido, Isabelle pasó junto a Jace y se fue, cerrado la puerta principal con algo de brusquedad.

_Debes decir algo, Alec, debes decir algo..._

—Ehh... —balbuceó, y Jace lo miró algo confundido. Era la primera vez que veía una expresión en su rostro desde que había llegado—. Yo... ehh, ignora a Isabelle, suele molestarse cuando no le prestan demasiada atención.

Jace lo miró por un momento.

—Como sea —contestó, con algo de indifencia.

Alec estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir. ¿Tendría que marcharse? ¿Dejarlo a solas, porque tal vez quería llorarle a su padre? ¿O tendría que hacerle compañía?

_Raziel, ayúdame_, suplicó.

—¿Has... matado algún demonio? —preguntó.

Jace encaró una ceja y, por un momento, Alec creyó que estuvo a punto de soltar una risita. No estaba muy seguro.

—¿Matar un demonio? —preguntó—. Tengo 12 años.

Alec asintió, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—Eh, sí, claro... es que como dijiste que recibiste tus marcas a los 9, tal vez... yo... olvídalo.

Jace lo miró por unos minutos, y luego rió. Alec levantó la vista (ya que la había posado en sus zapatos, acompañado de un ligero sonrojo) y se sorprendió. ¿Jace se había reído? ¿Enserio?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, algo confundido y feliz de que Jace hubiese reído. Y por él.

Jace se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

—Nada. Solo que sonaste estúpidamente ridículo al decir eso.

Alec rió con él, primero, porque realmente lo que había dicho era ridículo. Y segundo, porque la risa de Jace era como la de un ángel. El muchacho de ojos celestes, aún riendo, dirigió su vista a la mano derecha de Jace, donde éste llevaba su soldadito de metal. Y pudo comprobar algo.

Ya no lo presionaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p>¡Hey, malditos mundanos subterráneos sangre sucias! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.<p>

Mirando videos fanmade de **TMI** en youtube, me encontré con uno de **Isabelle, Alec **y** Jace**, y me puse a pensar como había sido la forma en la que se conocieron, como llegaron a ser inseparables, como fue que **Alec comenzó a sentir cosas por Jace**, etc. Y se me ocurrió hacer una especie de **mini-fic** (no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos lleve estos, pero ojalá sean bastantes), contando momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, hasta cuando Jace conoce a Cary, que es cuando nosotros **ya sabemos** que pasará de ahí en adelante.

Realmente me gustó como quedó esto, y espero que a ustedes también, pero muuuuuy en especial a mi espo **Liz**, que la amo un montón y es la mejor en la cama :)

Cada one-shoot estará inspirado en una determinada canción. Éste, por ejemplo, está inspirado en_ "When a heart breaks"_, de **S.O Stereo**.

En fin, dejen reviews o **Jace será infeliz por siempre, y nunca tendrá amigos.**

Besos, y _ciruelas de hada para todos._

—_**Mel (Lorda Melimort, futura casi-emperatríz del mal).**_


End file.
